gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing Pavements
Chasing Pavements by Adele is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley with the New Directions. Marley appears at the Glee Club rehearsal after re-joining and sings this song as a solo, with New Directions as back-up. During the performance, Rachel is seen in New York, scrolling through her phone, looking at pictures of Finn, and watching lovers stroll through New York. She calls Kurt to finally tell him the truth about her issues with Cassandra and her roommate. He tells her to move in with someone else and to turn around. She sees him and finally, at the end, runs to him, hugging him. It is the first group number of the season, and the final song of the episode. Lyrics Marley: I've made up my mind Don't need to think it over If I'm wrong I am right Don't need to look no further This ain't lust I know this is love but, If I tell the world, I'll never say enough, 'Cause it was not said to you, And that's exactly what I need to do, If I end up with you Marley with New Directions (New Directions): Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (Nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (with New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it, Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Marley with New Directions harmonizing: I'd build myself up, And fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, And my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it, or, Marley with New Directions (New Directions): Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? (Leads nowhere) Or would it be a waste? Marley (with New Directions): Even (if I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (New Directions: Ohhh!) Marley with New Directions: Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it, Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Yeah.. Should I give up? Or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste? (Would it be a waste?) Even if I knew my place? (If I knew my place?) Should I leave it there? (Should I leave it there?) Should I give up, (Should I...) Or should I just (Keep on) keep on (Chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Should I just (Keep on, chasing) chasing (Pavements) pavements? Oh! Oh-oh-oh, Oh-oooooh! New Directions (Marley): Should I give up, Or should I just keep chasing pavements, (Pavements!) Even if it leads nowhere? (Even if I, oh!) Marley with New Directions: Or would it be a waste, If I knew my place? Marley (New Directions): Should I leave it there? (Ohhh) New Directions (Marley): Should I give up, (Should I?) Or should (Keep on) I just keep, Marley with New Directions: Chasing pavements? Marley (New Directions): Even if it Leads nowhere (Oooo...) Trivia * This is Marley Rose's first ever solo on the show. Errors *During the performance, when Rachel takes her phone to look at pictures of Finn, the phone is white. But when she is talking with Kurt, her phone is black. Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.09.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.18.png Dolphin_Hemo.png Ndgroupnumb2.png Ndgroupnumb.png Tumblr m9jpmrBcZM1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Ndgroupnumb3.png Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif Heyhug.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif tumblr_matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3_r1_250.gif Hummelberry_4x1.gif Sarleycute.gif Kurtchel1.gif Kurtchel2.gif TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel.png Ndgroupnumb1CP.png Ndgroupnumbmarleysolo.png MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif CPMARLEY.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg 5rachel.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif New-Rachel.gif chasing pavements.jpg chasing pavements.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four